


great nature's second course

by Elizabeth Culmer (edenfalling)



Category: Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis
Genre: 3 Sentence Ficathon, 3 Sentence Fiction, Anthropomorphic, Gen, Prompt Fic, Sleep, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-30
Updated: 2013-03-30
Packaged: 2018-02-09 05:50:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1971327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/edenfalling/pseuds/Elizabeth%20Culmer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Narnia goes willing into sleep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	great nature's second course

**Author's Note:**

> This ficlet was written for the spring 2013 Three Sentence Ficathon hosted by [rthstewart](http://rthstewart.dreamwidth.org) on Dreamwidth. It is a response to [a prompt](http://rthstewart.dreamwidth.org/89310.html?thread=3161310#cmt3161310) from [with_rainfall](http://with_rainfall.livejournal.com): _Any, any, "Falling flowering snow/ and gentle dancing rain" (John Marsden, "So Much to Tell You")_

The Tree's death is a gaping, bleeding tear in the land, the Witch's footsteps on her stones and soil salt in the wound. As the snow begins to fall -- soft, silent, relentless as the death it heralds -- Narnia goes willing into sleep, for in sleep the pain is muted and she can remember brighter days, whose like she is sure will never come again, not in a thousand years.

But the snow shields her from the Witch's touch and Aslan's song twines through her dreams for three thousand nights and more, softening the Tree's loss to a scar, until the voices of children wake her to the gentle rains of spring.


End file.
